Konoha Art Academy
by FreezingRose
Summary: Sakura POV.AU."WTF GAARA!YOU ARE NOT A NINJA FROM AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!"/"But you risked your life to heal me!"/"That kids weird..." "Did you hear the Biology teacher has a Justin Bieber Poster?" Welcome to Konoha Art Academy..SasuSaku or SaiSaku & more
1. Prologue

_**Hello all! Thanks for choosing "K.A.A" to read, The main pairing is SasuSaku or SaiSaku oe even LeeSaku it's up to you! The minor pairings : NejiTen, NaruHina,InoKiba, and there will be many others!**_

_'Inner thoughts'_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not Naruto's pimp I don't own him**__..._

_****Prologue ****_

_Have you ever felt really…worthless?_

_Of course I have being different and all…With my short messy pink (my mom has red hair, but I lack melon in my skin which some how explains it...) square face and big forehead, big watery green eyes, why shouldn't I?_

_I, being Sakura Haruno, the average beauty, short petite, boobless (so!), and to many, just weird looking._

_'You know, I look at other girls transferring to this amazing art school, a lot of them are way prettier than me, Like Ino Yamanaka, or slutty pig… Long golden blonde hair, killer smile and sky blue eyes, made for seducing, and did I mention her figure? Any girl would die to have a petite and curvy figure like that; I mean no girl at this school does! And all she does is were scraps of cloth not even worthy of being called clothes, and did I mention all the guys at school she dated? The WHOLE senior class,Agh! I'll tell you about that later…But let's talk about our school! A school for artist or the artistically gifted as Principle Tsunade called us._

_. _"The staff and I are proud to welcome Konoha Art Academy's freshmen class back to the campus!" hmmm…what can I say about the Principle? I don't know what to say so I'll just say her boobs are like "whoa" as an ,"Whoa I wish I had half"…Well not 1 boob,but half a much as both? Okay you know what I mean….Any ways'

A smile spread across her red lips as the crowd clapped in the beautifully decorated auditorium.

"Woo! KONAHA RU- OW! TEME! " some loud guy yelled which was followed by the monotonous reply" Shuttup dobe".

No body really paid attention to them, except for the Principle."Naruto! See me after the assembly!" Came her harsh reply every one else seemed use to . The lady looked scary when mad, note to self was: be nice to the principle, do not upset. Or face her wrath…

"OKAY OBBA-CHAN!" was his ever so smart remark…he wasn't too bright.

"Demon teenagers…Okay! As I was saying the minimum grade requirement will be 2.5, any lower will be on probation!"

A handful of students in the auditorium sighed in frustration; the rest seemed fine with it.

" School will began in 10min, all students home room has been sent to them through mail, so you should all know your classes, clear!" Yes a few students stuttered "Yes" too shocked at her tone to add anything else, others nodded. She then explained strict rules and finished with an:

"Any questions!" No reply.

"Good! Now every one you have 9 minutes to get to your assigned classes! Try not to get lost, as you can see our campus has been remodeled! Oh, if any one did not receive there schedules follow Uzamaki to the podium." Every one sat still in the cushioned chairs in the auditorium…

"I said GO!" at that moment every one rushed out different sides of the building.

" Now I have to try not to get lost in this place" I mumbled walking down red carpeted steps behind the scurrying students.

.

I wore white flats, lavender skinnys, and a one size to large white t with a lavender light pink design, and a hot-pink peace sign in the front of course ! My hair was tied in a messy up bun, and bangs neatly done, hair clip on one side. Not to mention this messenger bag, killing my right shoulder, ugh.

"Finally! Out of that place" I looked around and saw a big till and black building." Nice…"I thought the brilliant silver cursive letters spelled "Konoha Art Academy". I stood there, on the side walk for a while, starring…tinted high glass windows, fresh cement sidewalks all neat, freshly painted-"Ouch"! My messenger bag and all of its contents littered the floor; some people even stepped on it!

"Watch were your standing, freak" came the blondes snarling reply… as she stomped off in her mini skirt, and shirt (and or) bra. "huh, she still hates me…" Came my gentle words…She walked and dared not to turn around… "Freak, made me the school slut." Were her whispered and unheard words

Sigh

Looking down at my pile of junk and bent down to begin picking them up "binder, pen, notebook, pens, and hand?" I looked down too see a thin bony hand helping me with my stuff…I followed the pale skin up to a familiar head of silky, black hair. 'Well if it isn't my favorite queer'.

**_Well my first fanfic,ever… That I posted at least, well, whattaya think?continue ? I have the next chapter done and the humor begins :D I don't plan on updating until I have reviews=p So please tell me what you thought!_**

**_Is it Sasuke or Sai?Oh and the whole Tsunade boob joke is dedicated to a friend xD lmao...(you know who you are^^)_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Muffin Man?

**I am dedicating this chapter to my first two reviewers here on … Enjoy:D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… I think it would have been a shojo by now…:P**

Chapter 1

"Really Sakura?" came the infamous Uchiha's reply… He pouted sort of…ewe.

"Kidding Itachi, you don't have to be sooo emotional, we both know your only like that on your time of month"

Itachi snarled" What are you implying…?"

Sakura stepped back ever so slightly mischief present in her emerald eyes "Well…you know you and Kisame's monthly breakup"

Itachi turned Sasuke's assumed favorite fruit color glared and marched off to the office where he would be asking for internship papers.

Ah, good old Itachi, brother of Sakura's former crush and the sweeter of the two…

**_Flashback_

When Sakura was young and Naïve,or a year ago. Her best-friend Naruto convinced her to see Sasuke…at his house…at 12am .Sakura being the dedicated fangirl she was,some how climbed up to Sasuke's supposed bedroom window and found... _Itachi _crying on his bed! All thoughts of harassing the Uchiha passed as soon as she saw poor Itachi.

Sakura hung outside of the window and gritted a " What's the matter?"

Itachi stopped and looked up " My life sux!and what…what are you doing on my window!" He hiccupped and sobbed more…

"Don't you know who I am?" Sakura asked unsurely

" Who!" Itachi cried like an teenaged girl.

Sakura had no Idea how to react…

"The Muffin man?" Aw yes the Muffin man, was Sakura's witty reply.

Itachi promptly screamed and threw a…Strawberry shortcake (?) pillow at Sakura who almost fell from his cool window of Uchihaness.

"Don't make that lame joke ! In fact that was the most lame thing I've heard today!"

Sakura pouted" Hey man you just can't …"

Itachi screamed some more" No _you_ can't make jokes…in fact why are you l-living?" Sakura hung on his window motionless…

"Dude that's not…"

"No Muffin Man your not cool, you fail at life!""Dude I-"

" YOU FAIL"!Itachi sobbed into his pillow…

Gee, he sure did love making people hate him…self esteem issues much?

"Infact, you can just jump off a-"

"Enough!" Sakura shouted.

Itachi sniffled hugging his Share bear pillow as Sakura climbed into the room.

"What happened?" Sakura asked and Itachi wove a tell of great sorrow and pain taking place with him suprising Kisame with a date to what he'd thought would be his favorite place to eat being 2nd best to Ichiraku's…

" You took him…to a sushi bar?"Sakura sat on his window seal and Itachi sniffled.

"NO! It was a beach shack! I mean it was supposed to be romantic, I'm soooo stupid? I mean how was I suppose to know the special was blue fin mermaid?" Sakura nodded confused as Itachi broke into another sob and finaly shrieked "That was his cousin!" Sakura's mouth hung open , but when she saw this was making itachi sob harder she jumped to his bed and patted his back and rubbing his shoulders telling It would all get better…

"Hey what's going"

pause.

Sakura stopped her comforting which caused Itachi to stop sobbing to see his little otouto standing in his doorway. Sasuke Uchiha stood with pink hair rollers securely pinned in his dark mane and green gunk smeared all over his face.

"It's not what you think…"

Silence.

Sakura tried with all her little fan girl heart not to faint while Itachi composed himself and wisely asked

"Manager?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Mom?"

Sasuke nodded and spotted Sakura for the first time.

"I…am a man"

And with that Sasuke shut the door leaving a confused Sakura and slightly more emotionally stable Itachi.

"Our mother thinks Sasuke is a female"

Sakura nodded slowly and it was this incident that led Sakura to developed an awkward friendship with the Uchiha and the questionable nickname…Muffin.

Sakura heard the bustling of students and drifted back in to reality.

"Alright time to get to Homeroom…" She searched through her bag and found her class schedule.

' _Okay Home room … First period English(Honors)…Second period Art …third period French…fourth period Geometry(Honors)…fifth period Biology(Gifted)..and sixth period PE …and…_" Oh crap, the bell!"

'_Have to get to class on time!'_

And just like that it was almost time for my classes to began and for me to encounter one who I immediately consider one of the worse teachers in the history of teacher before I even sat down.

**Surprise! Surprise! Was Itachi too random? I thought he'd be fun to add inxD**

**I hope it was comedic enough any suggestions?****please review folks!,I truly do appreciate them : ) **

**Will it be… SasuSaku or SaiSaku?:D**


End file.
